Bittersweet
by RoboLime7x7
Summary: My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm a nobody. Once upon a time I had a life. But that all stopped 7 years ago because, 7 years ago, my parents stopped loving me.I was kicked out of my mothers house in Arizona, so now I live with my father in Forks. You would think him nice, but oh boy you'd be wrong. Then, the Cullen's come into my life, and provided the home I was looking for.
1. Prologue Chapter 1 - Lasagne

**Hey guys! This is me, Rose, saying SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! I know lots of you must hate me... Anyway, my PJO stories will be updated when my laptop is fixed, and I hope you can forgive me for** **writing a Twilight fanfiction... I had to watch the film for my English class, and I got inspiration. Anyway, this is my first go at a Twilight fanfic, so please, don't be expecting too much. There WILL NOT be adult content, this is a T for dark themes and teenage situations. Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Bittersweet - Prologue

"But Angela!" I whined desperately. "You know what he's like when he gets back!"

"I know... And I would invite you," I stuck my bottom lip out and widened my eyes into a puppy-dog pout, "but, well... You know you aren't exactly my mums favourite person..." Oh... I forgot about that.

"Ah... Yeah, that's an issue." I bury my head in my folded arms. "I'll see you Wednesday?" I knew for a fact, that when Angela goes camping, they spend at least 5 days out in the wild. They slept in tents, and hunted rabbits and fish for food. They built fires, and told spooky stories. One time I went with them, and we went absailing, and rock-climbing. Her family was huge - there was Angela, her two brothers, and two sisters, their mum, dad, and aunt. Sometimes, I wish my family was like hers. They were all really close, and well... nice.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be too drunk to notice." Angela tried to reassure me, but we both knew they were lies. There was no way he'd forget about me, the pain in his arse. "Besides, I heard that a new family just moved here. Maybe they won't be so bad?"

"Maybe." I sigh, before roughly picking up my tray, and dumping my leftovers. I hear footsteps behind me, and know instantly who it is.

"Well well well... If it isn't the Ugly Swan." A voice says behind me. "What do you want?"

"What do we want? We want you to leave. But I suppose you aren't giving us that option?" Tanya sneers, and her cronies snicker and giggle at her lame insult. "Not now, Tanya. I have too much to worry about already." I warn her, before turning back around and continuing to walk back to my table.

"Aw... Do you hear that, guys? Shes got 'too much to worry about'." She tries to impersonate me, but fails miserably. Again, all her 'friends' laugh, and smirk. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lauren raise her drink, over Tanya's head, and the second before she pours it on me, I grab Tanya's jacket, and yank her forward, while I step back. Oh, the satisfying smell of bullies doused in Cola...

"Aww, that was so sweet of you, Lauren. Thanks!" I exclaim, before spinning on my heel, and striding out of the Lunch Hall, my head held high. Just before I leave, I hear one thing.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, SWAN!"

BELLA POV - LASAGNE

The second class finished, I dragged myself out of the front doors, and straight to my truck. I saw Tanya and her stupid gang start to head towards me, but I just revved the engine of my beloved truck - my best friend Jacob had practically built it for me - and drove off.

I can't be late... He needs dinner early, then he'll leave for the next few days, and I can be free for a while. Shoot... What did we have at home? I would need to go to the supermarket to get the ingredients for his lasagne tonight.

This time, I was determined to make it right, make it good. I threw my truck into the first parking place I saw, before heading straight into the store. I would need to get lasagne sheets - for the pasta part - and mince meat.

I rush around the store, grabbing a few snacks for me before focusing on what Charlie would need for his dinner; which, of course, I would be cooking. Just as I turned to go down the meat aisle, I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you." I apologised, before meeting the eyes of my pixie-like victim. She chuckled softly, before taking a deep breathe through her nose, her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment.

"It's okay. It was partly my fault, too!" Her tinkling voice chimed, as her amber eyes returned to normal. "My names Alice. What's yours?"

"Oh... Um, Isabella." I stutter, surprised. This girl, Alice, was gorgeous! Why did she want to know about me?

"Isabella... That's a pretty name." Alice concludes, and smiles at me.

"Thanks," I murmur in response. "Alice is nice, too." I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, but she seemed to take it as a compliment. Just then, a curly-haired blond man appeared behind Alice. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and stood there, staring at me. He looked almost... in pain?

"Oh! Jasper, meet my new friend, Isabella!" Alice exclaims, and I force my lips into a smile, despite the growing pain in my cheeks.

"Friend..." I mutter, eyebrows scrunched. "Been a long time since somebody's referred to me as that..." It was barely a whisper, but somehow they still heard me above the busy chatter of the supermarket around us.

"What?" Alice says softly, pulling me out of my dream world.

"Nothing!" I reply quickly, and my phone bleeps. "Oh shhhhh...oot!" I correct my language, due to their disapproving stares. "I really have to go, sorry!" That bleep was a message telling me that I should be starting to cook Charlie's dinner now. Right before I disappear down the aisle, Alice calls out to me.

"When will I see you again?" Damn... How should I play this... They were obviously some of the new family who just moved here, so I should at least give them a chance at a social life.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from me!" I shout back, after a moment of hesitation. Her face flickers to one of hurt, before I disappear round the corner of the meat aisle, tears in my eyes. I'd just turned down one of the few people who would want to be my friend.

ALICE POV

'If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from me'. I recalled Isabella's words. I don't think this was a threat, the lost look on her face as she said it, and the hesitation beforehand confirmed this much. Maybe she doesn't want to be friends with me?

'Friend... Been a long time since somebody referred to me as that...' So... She didn't have any friends? Or... Not many friends? Maybe she went to Forks High School? If she did, then I could see her again! She seemed cool... And man, that scent of hers! Nearly made me bite her! I remember the shock that registered on Jasper's face when she smiled.

"Jasper, what was she feeling when she smiled?" I asked turning to face my mate.

"I don't know." He answered, voice strained.

"What?"

"I really don't know. I couldn't read her emotions. I couldn't change her feelings either. Although, most of the time I was busy trying not to..." He trailed off, and mimed biting. I nodded sympathetically. He was the newest vegetarian in the family, and he was still struggling sometimes. He hadn't yet snapped, which is why we're allowing him to go to public school, but when someone has a smell as good as Isabella's, I know how hard it must be for him.

"Wait... You couldn't read her AT ALL?" I said, referring back to what he'd told me.

"I know, weird, right?"

"We should tell Carlisle."

"Let's go, then." He agrees, and we begin to search the store for our favourite adoptive father.

BELLA POV

As I rushed around the kitchen, washing up the last of the dishes, Charlie opened the door. I slid the plate full of lasagne onto the table, and placed the knife and fork beside it, the moment before he entered the kitchen.

"This had better be good, you little brat!" He shouts, and waves the fork at me as he sits down. I watch nervously as he takes his first bite, and take the fact that he doesn't immediately spit it out as a good sign.

"Drink." I place a fresh can of beer in front of him. Just as I let out a small sigh of relief, he starts shouting. "What the hell! This is terrible! I thought I told you to put in extra meat!" He spits the food out onto me, before standing up abruptly, sending his chair flying.

"I did! I did!" I plead, and back away slightly as he begins to dawn on me. Get him away from that bloody knife... I think, and continue my begging. "I'm sorry, I followed the recipe exactly!"

"Well, you obviously didn't! Don't lie to me, you devil child!" He yells once more, and I squeeze my eyes shut, in anticipation of the pain I'm about to endure. Sure enough, the ring of skin on skin echo's through the house, and I dread what's coming next.

He punches me in the stomach, making me double over in pain, before his knee comes into contact with my face, knocking me over. He continues his brutal assault, for what is going on half an hour, before a knock at the door halts him.

"We're not finished." He seethes, before rinsing his hands under the tap, plastering on a somewhat charming smile, and closing the door to the kitchen behind him. I hear him make his way down the hall, and answer the door. Pressing my ear to the closed door, I struggle to make out the muffled voices.

"Officer Swan... You'll need to see... Might take a while... Animal attack... Very sorry..."

"It's okay. Just let me get my gear." I hear Charlie reply, and I lay down into my broken position, just as he reopened the door. "You're very lucky. I have to go, and I won't be back until after my weekend fishing trip. You'd better be good; remember, I have contacts." He warned, narrowing his eyes.

I visibly gulped, letting him know that I wasn't planning on sneaking out. Usually, if I wanted to see my friends, it would be on Wednesday - the only day he let me stay out past 4 - or when he went on his weekend-long trips.

He smirked, and slid his gun into its holster on his belt. I waited until I heard the front door slam behind him, and the sound of the police cruiser driving a way before I picked myself off the floor, and dragged my battered body upstairs.

I liked to have an ice bath after a beating, because it helped the wounds I constantly received, and kept me conscious long enough to treat the worst ones. I didn't know much about first aid, but over the years, I'd learnt the basics; how to stitch up the worst cuts, how to apply disinfectant efficiently, and most of all, how to set a splint for broken bones. I also knew the best ways to cover up bruises and black eyes.

I quickly undressed, and hopped into my icy bath, but not for long. You couldn't stay in this temperature of water for too long, or you'd get a bad cold; or worse. I jumped out and sat in the middle of the cramped bathroom, to assess the damage.

I have a sprained wrist, a large cut along my stomach, and numerous bruises and cuts. The cut on my stomach was sure to scar, and the bruises were deep - going purple already. Luckily, it was my left wrist, so I could still write in school, without people getting suspicious.

Sighing, I wrapped my wrist in a bandage, and set a cast around it. It stung a lot, and took a while, due to the fact that I could only use one hand. I covered a needle in rubbing alcohol, and shut my eyes tightly. This was going to hurt.

I began to stitch, and, as I had first thought, it hurt a lot. Slowly, as I continued to stab my skin, the pain ebbed away into numbness. That god for rubbing alcohol. I tied it off, and stuck a plaster over the cut. I then proceeded to brush my teeth.

Time for bed! Joy...

Heading into my bedroom, I opened my window and closed my curtains. I liked to have a cold bedroom while I slept; the draft helped to block out the pain from my bruises. Slipping under the rough, itchy covers, I prepared for yet another sleepless night...

**Hey guys! Did you like it? I know, I put the prologue and the first chapter in the same ... Well, chapter, but who really cares :P this was written on my iPad, for those who were wondering. Pop a review in the bow below if you want more! :D**


	2. Something Special

**Hey there guys! How are you doing? :) this was written (Again) on my iPad, so sorry for any mistakes! :D**

**Please enjoy, and tell me if you like it!**

* * *

Bittersweet

**Chapter 2**

**Something Special**

** BELLA POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I thought was; thank god it's Saturday. I don't think I could cope with going to school right now.

Sighing, I get up and open my chest of drawers, searching for something to wear. I was the guitarist at the local pub, but with a sprained and painful wrist, I wouldn't be able to play tonight. I pull out a purple turtleneck, and some old, wash-out jeans.

I hop in the shower, and try to think of an explanation to tell my boss. I was off nearly three times a month due to mysterious injuries. I could tell she was getting suspicious, so I needed a viable one this time. A really, really good one...

Fell down the stairs? Mm... That would be a strained ankle, not wrist... I know, I was carrying some boxes down from the attic, and I tripped over the step-ladder. She knows how clumsy I am, so it wouldn't be too out of place. I usually used the tripped-on-the-stairs excuse for bruises, but there wasn't really any other ideas I could think of. Anyway, it would do for now.

I towel-dry my hair, and quickly dress. I slip into my navy Converse, and brush my damp hair, before pulling it up into a ponytail. Grabbing my keys and satchel, I head out to my truck. I kept snacks in here, so Charlie wouldn't find them, and get angry that I was wasting money. He usually didn't care I made myself food, as long as it was after his.

I quickly drive to the pub, when I remember that my boss is moving to Arizona. I spend a minute pondering who might take her place, and if they'll fire me. I park the car outside the pub, between my bosses' Toyota and a silver Volvo. I look at the new car in appreciation - it takes guts to drive something like that around here - and head into the rustic building. I spot my boss talking to some customers at the bar, and quickly come over.

"Molly? Can I talk to you a second?" I ask her, and she sends me a smile, before frowning at the sight of my cast.

"Again?" She questions, sighing, but not giving any sign that this conversation should be in private.

"I'm sorry?"

"Bella, you spend more time off sick than you do working, and if you don't start being more careful, I might just have to get a new guitarist-" I cut her off before she can finish.

"NO!" I exclaim, so loudly that the people nearby glance at me strangely. "No." I repeat, softer. "I really need this job. Look, I might not be able to play guitar tonight, but I could play piano?"

I hadn't played piano since I was 10, the year mum kicked me out. She had taught me everything I knew about the instrument, and it brought up too many memories. All the times we'd sit together at the little piano in the study, laughing and chatting away for hours on end.

But, that was the past, and as they say, 'forget the past, and live in the present'. You couldn't really call my life living, but we'll just go with it. I need to forget my mother, and to do that, I need to gain new memories of the things I once loved. Like playing the piano.

"You play piano?" She asks skeptically, eyeing me warily.

"Yes."

"Prove it." The second she said that, I walked calmly over to the instrument in the corner, and sat down on the creaky old stool. Taking a deep breath, I let my fingers flow over the yellowing keys, and without realising it, I was playing the last tune my mother had taught me. Ode to Joy, by Beethoven. It was a simpler version, using the left hand in only one position, meaning I only had to move my fingers.

I let a single tear trickle down my cheek, as I thought of the old times. The innocent times. The good times.

As the tune came to a close, reached up and brushed the tear away, before spinning around to see an awestruck crowd and a surprised Molly.

"Well... Go get ready, then." She smiles. I sigh in relief at the fact that I didn't need to find a new job. Maybe my life really was starting to go the way I wanted it to... It was only then that I acknowledged the fact that the woman Molly was talking to was still stood there, smiling softly. I gasp a little at my impoliteness towards her, and quickly rush to introduce myself.

"Isabella Swan, I'm the... entertainment here." I chuckle a little at my private joke.

"Esme Cullen, I'm going to be your new boss." My eyes widen. Well, now my new boss thinks I'm unreliable and rude. This must have shown on my face as she quickly continued. "I won't fire you." I let out a breath I'd unconsciously been holding.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." I nod my head, and shake her hand.

She surprises me by pulling me into a warm hug. My eyes fill with water. The last time someone hugged me like this - in a caring, love-filled way - was my mother nearly 7 years ago. I try and force back the tears, but fail in the end. As she pulls away, I try to rid myself of the tears before she sees, but I end up unsuccessful.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Was that too forward? I'm sorry!" She cries, as she takes a step back, shocked. I shake my head 'no', and turn to leave. As I go, I hear Molly explaining my situation.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Esme. Isabella's just had a rather... rough life." I can't bear to hear anymore, so I run to my truck, and quickly drive to Jacobs.

"BELLA!" He cries, wrapping his arm around me in a side-hug. He sits us down on his front porch, and wait a minute for me to calm a little. "What happened?"

"Nothing... Nothing. I'm just being stupid." I couldn't tell him. He knew everything about me; how mum kicked me out, how dad beat me. I was scared that if I told I'm anymore he'd get angrier than usual and tell someone about Charlie.

"Bells, we both know you aren't stupid, so tell me what's wrong."

"She... She hugged me! She hugged me just like mum used to, and... and now I can't stop thinking about how much I want mum to hug me again, just like she did before. I mean, why did she stop hugging me... Stop loving me? Why! I need to know... I'm trying to move on but... I just can't! Not without knowing." I sob, and he wraps his other arm around me. Pulling me into a brotherly hug. I don't know how long we stay like that, huddled on his porch.

"Then we'll find out." He whispers in my ear.

"What? Really?" I can't possibly believe that. He nods, and I wrap my arms around him, before realising something. "She's probably moved. It HAS been 7 years..."

"Don't you worry, Bella. We'll do this. We'll find out." He says gently, before throwing on a grin. "First, though, what do you say about doing something... Something that shows a promise that, no matter what, we'll be there for each other."

"Okay." I shrug. This will be a good thing; knowing someone will always be there. Just then, I think of the perfect thing. "I know. We should get tattoos."

"What?" He chokes out, blinking. "You sure Charlie would be okay with that?"

"Jake, I've had enough of that man messing up my life. He wants to control me, but I'm sick of it. I won't hide in my shell anymore. I want to do something by my own power." I smile, and pick up my keys.

"Wow... That was deep, Bells. Real deep..." Jacob laughs as I whack him round the head. We get in the truck, and I begin the drive to Seattle.

"Why are we going to Seattle when there's a tattoo parlour in both Forks and Port Angeles?"

"Because, Charlie doesn't come to Seattle." He nods. "That, and the foods better here." We laugh, before settling into a comfortable silence.

ALICE POV

"Edward, can you drive faster, please? I'd like to get there before the morning rush hour." As I urge him to hurry up, I hear Jasper chuckle from the backseat. "Don't you be laughing, or I'll make you come shopping for the whole weekend."

He gulps, and nods furiously, before leaning forward and pecking my cheek. Edward looks away, and Jasper snorts.

"Stop trying to hide your emotions, Eddie. We both know you-" Edward stops the car abruptly, and Jasper is nearly sent flying. I giggle at their antics, and think; Edward, just ignore him. You'll find someone.

He relaxes a little, and I smile encouragingly. Soon we arrive in Seattle, and I drag the boys into stores left right and centre. They groan each time, but I know they're enjoying themselves.

Just as we're about to head into another shoe shop, Isabella walks past with a boy. They're laughing, and chatting, and I can see a whole other side of her, both mentally and physically.

Though, when the scent hits us, both Edward and Jasper's heads snap in there direction. I squeeze Jasper's hand, even though my eyes are fixed on her smooth, pulsing wrist. I notice her let hand - the hand furthest from us - is wrapped in a cast. I wonder what happened?

Dragging my eyes from her wrist, I focus on the boy she's with. He's handsome, I'll admit, though not at all like my Jasper. Long, dark hair covers part of his sturdy face. His arms flex with muscles as he heaves with laughter. He's wearing a shirtless tee, and dark jeans. Black Converse cover his feet, and he's carrying two shopping bags in each hand. It appears as though Isabella brought him along for the same reason I'd brought my boys.

Isabella herself is wearing a simple purple turtleneck and jeans, and though I'd never pick it, it suited her beautifully. She wore no make-up, and her hair was in a ponytail. I grab Edwards arm with my free hand, and drag the boys into the shop. Edward seemed rather interested in Isabella... Could it be?

We continued shopping for another few hours, before we see them again, and when I look at her wrist - I just can't help it! - I see something that shocks me more than Emmett being mature.

Isabella Swan, you sure are something special...

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to rate it!**

**If you enjoyed this chapter of Bittersweet, please, follow/favourite. It helps motivate me to update more, and though I will still update if you don't, it'll be much quicker :) **

**Check out my other stories, and have a good day/night if your in England :P**

**~Rose**


	3. NOTE

**So hey guys, it's Rose, and yes, i'm back! **

**So here's the thing - I've decided that I'm going to make a new account, most likely decide on only one or two stories to continue, and update in a scheduled way. The name of my new account will be ThatRose002.**

**I kind of lost touch with the side of me that loved to read, and to write, and when i broke up with my (kind of) long-term boyfriend, I realized that he was the reason I stopped reading/writing. So I'm gonna start again. If it interests you, I'm currently reading the Song Of Ice And Fire (Game of Thrones) series, by George R. R. Martin, and I'm LOVING IT! **

**And yes, this exact same note has been posted on all of my stories... **

**So if any of you are actually glad that I'm back, and still want to read my stories/ideas, then olease let me know, and also just know that I'm very sorry for disappearing for like 2/3 years...**

**-Rose x**


End file.
